Broken?
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: 4x04 REWRITE: In which Klaine talk that night they spend in Kurt's bed in New York. Did Blaine really cheat on him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee …

A/N: … but here is how that night would have developed if I did, and I still dare to hope Blaine has done much less worse than we have been led to think last night - because I still think Blaine has himself set ludicrously high standards for himself,he just strikes me as that type. This is my Mini-Filler Broken with a continuation turned into a decent sized one-shot rewrite for 4x04.

* * *

**Broken?**

Blaine feels Kurt stirring next to him in the middle of the night. Blaine is sure it would have woken him had he been asleep, but every time he closes his eyes all he can see are Kurt's eyes filling with tears, over and over, as they stand in the park.

Blaine desperately wants to reach out and hold Kurt the closest he ever has, like they, _'… like we used to do when nightmares …,' _used to, the idea alone of it all lying in the past has Blaine swallowing down sob after sob.

He does not feel like he has a right, any right to be the one upset, not while Kurt is lying there next to him sniffling still, not after what he did.

Blaine fights with himself to at least turn over, _'… offer …,' _but does he have anything Kurt would want right now? Would it still comfort him to be held, _'… by me?' _

Blaine hesitates too long, can feel the shift on the bed next to him, Kurt getting up, _'Kurt ...' _leaving.

Blaine wants to, does not feel like he has the right to follow, and his own tears finally start to pour over, whimpers escape his throat, as he realizes he does not have the right to ask anything anymore of Kurt, "I screwed up so bad. I am so sorry, Baby, so so sorry," Blaine says into a room he had thought to be empty.

"Blaine?"

He had not heard Kurt returning, only a moment ago, with a half-full glass of water in his hand. "Kurt, I …," Blaine breaks off into a sob, still unable to turn and face the boy he feels he has betrayed so deeply.

Kurt, seeing Blaine unable to bring out anything but shaking sobs and half-formed words, places the glass on the nightstand and summons the courage to ask the question he has been wanting to ask ever since Blaine had said those words, "What does that even mean, you were with someone?"

Blaine takes a moment to wipe away the tears, sniffles and then turns around to face Kurt, his eyes though remain pinned on the duvet as he tries to compose his thoughts. "I needed, I … I needed someone to hold me. I couldn't ststand it anymore," Blaine stutters out. "I needed to talk to you _so _badly."

"You _knew!_ You know I missed you to, wanted to talk to you," Kurt almost shouts, then remembers Finn and Rachel are sleeping just feet way.

"No, Kurt. I _needed_ to talk to you. I needed _you_. So, soh, badly."

Kurt's expression begins to turn from anger into concern as he asks, "Why? What happened that you couldn't talk to me about on the phone or Skype? What happened that you had to run into some other guy's arms?"

Blaine takes a deep stuttering breath, "Kurt. I still have to live in Ohio, have you completely forgotten about that? Don't you remember what it is like, being alone in that place, trying to be who we are in that place, openly, proudly! Do you want to know why I won the senior president election? Not because of who I am, or because of who I am not, but because Brittany speaks too deeply from the heart sometimes, and Sam does not mind taking his shirt off in public all that much."

"Blaine, what is this _really_ about?"

"You are just like everyone else when it comes to this. You, you just left me there with him."

"That guy? You won't even tell me who he is, how am I supposed to react to any of this?"

"Not him, my father."

"Oh," Kurt replies dryly, face turning into an unreadable mask.

"My father has started making my life a living hell again. And no one is there. Cooper is on a production set and can't be reached since three weeks already, and counting. My mom lives at work lately, and you, you are soh, soh, far away," Blaine begins to sob again.

"What did he do?" Kurt asks, features turning softer already. Because no matter how upset he is with Blaine right now, maybe will be for a long time, _'… I will always care about you, your happiness.'_

"Ignores me mostly, apart from when he yells at me about how useless I am, the two times a day I have to see him, most days, and about how he is going to make me quit Glee if I slip up in just one of my classes," Blaine says in as small a voice as Kurt has not heard him since over a year ago, when they had first talked about family life when it comes to being an Anderson.

"Blaine, I …."

"Kurt," Blaine pleads finally looking up into Kurt's eyes. "I know I deserve it, but please don't hate me. Not you, please? Don't hhahate me." Blaine slowly inches one hand forward on the covers, begging Kurt to take it, needing the touch, the warmth he has been missing for weeks.

"I don't want you to hurt, ever, Blaine. No matter what you did or didn't do," Kurt says, taking Blaine's hand in his, comforting, soothing some of the ache away.

"I just needed someone to hold me, so badly. I needed to feel wanted. I don't want to be worthless, and now, now I have hurt you, hurt us, and hhow could you not think nowh that I am just as worthless as my father has alwayhs told everyone I am."

"I am not proud of your choices, Blaine."

Blaine nods at hearing Kurt's words, dissolving again into fresh tears, taking his hand out of Kurt's and covering his face, his tears, with both his hands, feeling so ashamed, Blaine turns away from Kurt again.

He is nothing short of stunned, freezes, for a moment, when he feels Kurt molding his chest against his own back – feels Kurt scoot closer still on the bed behind him, and hears him say, as he holds Blaine in his arms' warmth, "And I don't think you are proud of them either. But I am still proud of you for trying to do the right thing, eventually, … telling me. I could see all evening you were scared … of something. I just didn't know what."

"Losing you. Have I lost you?" Blaine blurts out, trembling in Kurt's arms. It is the one question he has been needing to ask ever since Kurt's eyes had filled up with tears, the two of them standing in the park together.

"No."

Blaine turns and buries himself in Kurt's chest, both boys crying now. "I need you so much. I never wanted anyone else. I don't, I don't want anyone else."

"What do you feel for him, the guy you were with? And don't say nothing, please, I know you, you would not just do it with anyone."

"We didn't," Blaine lifts his head to look up at Kurt, "We didn't have sex."

"But you said …," Kurt starts then breaks off looking confused.

"He, he is a friend. I knew he wouldn't try and push me to … to do anything. I needed … I just, I could not, would not … we kissed and he, he held me all night. I needed someone to hold me, I didn't want just someone to fuck. I have never wanted that. I love you, only you. I could never sleep with someone I don't love. And I have never felt for anyone as I feel for you. Never."

"You didn't?"

Blaine shakes his head, "Never."

"But you said you hooked-up!"

"Yes, we met and talked and spent the night … and … and kissed."

"I thought you meant sex."

"Isn't it bad enough I kissed someone else, and allowed him to comfort me, when it all should have been you?"

"Yes, but," Kurt breaks of unsure himself what to say anymore, then, saying Blaine's name, as softly and with as much affection as Blaine all night long had not dared to hope to ever hear it said again, shifts them into a lying position, drapes his whole body over Blaine's and leans down wanting to kiss him.

Kurt's weight is so comforting, has Blaine feel so close and connected already, that his head begins to spin for a moment.

But before Kurt's lips touch his, Blaine, pressing a hand to Kurt's chest, stops him, only centimeters apart now, "Wait." Blaine swallows hard, eyes pleading, "You forgive me?"

"I know you don't have a family like mine. Someone who makes you feel loved always, like my dad does for me."

"You make me feel loved," Blaine interjects.

Kurt for the first time this night is the one carrying guilt in his expression, "But I didn't. I cut our talks short, and only talked about me, and …, but that was only because I didn't want to become someone you would not recognize, someone you could not love. I needed you to know everything about me, about me changing. And I was so blind to your needs. Even though I know it is so hard for you to feel loved, to hold on to the feeling of being loved. I am so sorry, I knew all that and …."

"Kiss me please?" Blaine asks, voice shaking, needing Kurt to be the one kissing him first, with all that has happened.

Kurt smiles at him, running a hand gently through Blaine's soft curls takes a moment to just look into Blaine's eyes still filled with too much fear, like they had been all night.

Biting his lower lip one last time Kurt leans in, connects their lips and lets out a deep breath as the smooth familiar slide of lips on lips, practiced so many times in Lima, Ohio, takes over his senses.

When Kurt pulls away after a moment longer Blaine opens his eyes again, looks up into a face flushed he had spent the last days fearing he would never see smiling at him like that again, lower lip shyly bitten between teeth.

As Blaine's tears of emotional exhaustion spring free Kurt leans back down, rests their foreheads together and tires his best to sooth, whispering softly, "I have already forgiven you. We are not breaking up. You hear me? This was just part of us growing up further, together," Kurt adds as Blaine continues to cry, tension making its way to the surface, leaving, slowly – leaving them to rest, finally, with each other.

"I love you," Blaine says, eyes still fixed on Kurt's face.

"I love you, and I promise I won't ever give you the opportunity to doubt it again. You might have to shout at me over the phone sometimes to shut up and let you tell me about your life though, and that's fine."

"Okay."

Finn is relieved when he peaks into their "room" before sneaking out the next morning, to say goodbye to Kurt especially, and finds them cuddled close under the covers. _'Good to see you smiling again, little Bro.'_

He carefully shakes Kurt awake, "You two okay?"

"I think we will be, yes," Kurt whispers, trying not to wake Blaine.

Finn smiles as he sees Blaine, still in his sleep, instinctively shift with Kurt's body for a moment as Kurt gets up to walk Finn to the door.

"Take care, Finn. And call this time. Please?"

"I will," he promises hugging Kurt tightly.

"Kurt?" Blaine says, stumbling out of Kurt's bed, mind still wrapped in sleep, to find the brothers standing hugging.

Finn turns one last time to Blaine, "Treat him right, okay?"

Blaine nods, face marked again with guilt at the matter being brought up so, almost, directly.

Finn steps out the front door, smiling at Kurt one last time.

As soon as the door has closed behind Finn Kurt is standing with Blaine, kissing the guilt right of his face. "Forgiven, remember?"

Blaine nods shakily, swallowing hard one last time.

Studying Blaine's face closely in the early morning light Kurt for the first time since Blaine had entered the apartment the night before finds no trace of that ever present fear in it anymore.

"Breakfast?"

"Breakfast."

Life, growing, goes on. Together. Mistakes will continue to be made. None fatal.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: This is a little **Thank You!** to every single one of you who reviewed. Well, except for that one Guest who had apparently nothing better to do than push the review button to basically call me, well, all sorts of things, really.

**I hope you, who enjoyed and loved the story, will like this little extra piece of fluff just as much as the previous chapter. **

**xo M **

To the reviewers without an account on here, I still wanted to answer, so here it goes:

To the guest who signed **Melanie **– I too have the biggest issue with Blaine apparently cheating after such a short amount of time apart. Just seems so strange to me. Thank you for reading both _Broken_ and _Broken?_, I loved writing them, well, I NEEDED to write them for my own sanity's sake after the episode. You can vent to me any time you want, Sweety. Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. I am a lonely Gleek in a far away country and talking to people like you often makes my day.

To the _**Guest **_who credits me with his/her new headcanon: My absolute pleasure, so happy to hear you liked it so very much.

To the _**guest**_who used the word _lovely_ in relation to my story: I looooove that word. Thank you for being such a sweetheart.

To the guest who signed **Becca **– Thank you to you too for using the word lovely. I really never seem to get enough of that. I thought so too, Blaine would so be like that, be so very hard on himself, and feel like he has done so so very wrong. I love your review. Thank you, so so good to know someone shares my idea of Blaine in that way.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Saying goodbye this time is even harder than it had been in Lima. Kurt has to get to work, Blaine to the airport.

"I wish I could take you."

"Me too," Blaine breathes back as they stand hugging tightly in front of Kurt's building.

"I promise I'll try harder to listen not just talk," Kurt murmurs into the fabric of Blaine's jacket as he pulls him closer still, not wanting to let go."Please promise you will spend more time around my family's house, Carole is there most of the time even when my dad isn't. And Sam is there too. And you can always sleep in my room whenever things at home get too much."

Blaine wordlessly nods into Kurt's embrace, then chokes out an, "I will, I promise. And I won't ever do anything like that again. Ever. Please believe me?"

Kurt pulls back, and takes Blaine's face in both his hands, "I do." Then he kisses him deeply, right there on the sidewalk.

Blaine is at first taken aback, _'Kurt has never wanted me to kiss him in public.'_ But remembering his Christmas promise he leans in, arms coming around Kurt's waist.

When they break apart they are both panting, both smiling too, foreheads coming to rest together, Blaine's arms still wound tightly around Kurt's middle, Kurt's fingertips still caressing Blaine's features.

"Will it get harder to say goodbye every single time?" Blaine asks.

"Gosh, I hope not," Kurt breathes back.

"Do you …," Blaine breaks off before he has the question out.

"Yes?" Kurt encourages, tilting his head down a little to try and catch Blaine's eyes.

It is a whisper as it leaves Blaine's throat, "Do you still want me to come back in two weeks? I do have the tickets."

"Blaine."

And then he looks up and their eyes fully meat, Blaine's are full of uncertainty.

"Of course I want you back here. Of course I do."

"I'm still so sorry. I'll always be sorry." Blaine says, heavy tears filling his eyes, brimming over.

"I know you are, okay? I do. And ..., please don't be. Don't beat yourself up. We both have things to be sorry for and that is just how relationships work, they include that stuff we are sorry for. I don't want us to hold it against each other, not for a second more. Okay?"

"Okay."

Kurt leans in for another kiss, and when they break part this time Kurt places another to Blaine's nose and one to his forehead, murmurs sweetly "I love you" into Blaine's skin, and runs a hand through Blaine's free curls one last time. "I'll see you in two weeks from now. And we have a phone date tonight, right?"

Blaine pulls Kurt into another bone crushing hug, " Yes. Yes, we do. I love you," before he lets go for what he hopes will be two very short weeks.

As Kurt walks away he pulls out his phone.

"Dad? Hi. I need a favor from you. Could you make sure you and Carole have Blaine over for dinner as often as you can?"

"Sure, Kiddo. But I am these days only in Lima Fridays and Saturdays, on Holidays, but I will pass it on to Carole too, yes?"

"Thank you. He just. I just saw him. He came to visit me early in New York."

"That's great, Kiddo."

"Yeah. I just, he is …, could you two just hug him for me sometimes, let him stay in my room?"

"Everything okay, Kurt?"

Kurt has to smile, his dad only ever calls him by his name when he senses things are serious.

"He … he needs a home away from his father sometimes. Is that okay?"

"You know, Kurt, I had a key made for him last year already, but you two always were together coming home so I ended up keeping it. Do you think he would still want it?"

"I think he would love that, Dad. I had no idea. Thank you so much. I love you."

"Love you too, Kiddo."

* * *

A/N:

Yep:) Some Burt loveliness here too.

I purposefully put this at the very end, so all you lovely people can just forego reading it if you want to, because this goes out to that one reviewer, you know who you are, although I don't since you would not even leave any indication of that, which is of course oh so brave:

To the Guest insulting me – I thought I explained Blaine's behavior, as you call it, by providing insight into its sources. And he says sorry in my story several times, in different maybe for you far too subtle kinds of ways. I am not one for spelling everything out with a sledgehammer as a writer, if you are looking for him lying on his knees begging for forgiveness, you will have to go look for it somewhere else than in my writing. I don't see Blaine as manipulative at all in my story, Blaine to me has always been a very emotional character who does not hold back around the people he truly loves, but is honest with his emotions, with Kurt first and foremost, especially since that talk they had in Miss Pillsbury's office. I to be honest would not even know where to start looking for someone blaming someone for anything in my story. They are trying to communicate after both have been deeply hurt. Do I as a writer think that not everything is as black and white as it appeared to be on the show in a lot of moments? Absolutely! Kurt has done wrong by Blaine too. Cheating is not the one thing that breaks up relationships, you know! Please go somewhere else to find the shallow writing you seem to be looking for.

Kind regards, AweSoMeLAgain

P.S: Thank you for challenging me to have a good hard think about my story, it really helps me grow as a writer.


	3. Chapter 3

SEQUEL UP NOW: Real Imagination


End file.
